The Devil dosent cook Noodles
by SilverArtwork
Summary: Taking place in phase 2, Murdoc and Noodle are left to stay at Kong, while 2d and russell, get the real celebirty treatment. Will the two be able to not kill each other within the weeks they have to spend together? rated t for the story and M for Murdoc
1. The Japanese weapon is a girl too

~ The Gorillaz or anything Gorillaz related, I do not own… yet… but for now they belong to Jamie Hewlet and Damon Alban. This is rated T for what happened, but be warned M is for murdoc! So view discretion is advised!

Aw, a typical day at Kong Studios, the Gorillaz HQ! There latest album "Demon Days" was released not that long ago, and interview request were poppin in left and right for the band members. Except for two of them, who were left behind.

"I don't understand this crap!" murdoc yelled as he banged his fist against the kitchen table, luckily not hitting anything on it. "IT'S MY BAND!" He yelled loudly at the telephone sitting inches from him. On the other end of the line you could hear who else but Russell, and 2d.

"Look man, I know you want'd to come to ya know? But hey, the only did send two tickets, for me and D here, ya dig?" the loud speaker said. It has been at least 2 hours now, that murdoc had been yelling to the poor telephone. A lot of things in sight were smashed to the point of not being able to identify the body.

"I don' think you understand! How did lard and face ache get invited before meh! Huh? Blasted yanks don't know what there doing when it comes to selection of the BEST!"

By this time, Murdoc's eyes looked as though they would pop from his head any minuet.

Then some sudden static came from the phone and a new voice got on the line "I fink your just upset Murdoc, because you stuck with Noodle-girl for a few weeks!" 2d snickered

"Speaking of… You best not be hurtin my baby girl, or else your gonna get a"

"I KNOW! She's my least concern right now! Noodle hasn't even talked to me yet today." Murdoc said, now taking the phone off loud speaker, and pulling it towards his ear. "You wanna talk to her?" he said, now looking at his red pinky, "fine hold your breath 2-dents"

On the other end of the phone you could hear Russell yelling "BREATH STU BREATH!" and a fairly loud gasp for air.

"he told meh to hold meh breath though?" poor 2d, he was the type of crayon in the box that no one used because it was too bright. Murdoc laughed mentally, it was funnier when Russell wasn't around, and murdoc could video tape it.

Murdoc found his way to the door that led to a room with the number 17 printed across it. noodles room, he knocked quietly. "Ooo Noodle!" he said with a mocking voice, "you have a phone call!" he snickered quietly. As the door creaked open, he saw the 13 year old noodle, head tilted slightly.

"A phone call?" she asked quietly, as she was handed the phone, she greeted 2d on the other end, and entered her room, and closed to door, in Murdoc's face.

"Teenagers, what do you do with them?" he said, as he walked down to the lobby, and flicked on the 'telly' and saw boxing was on. As he watched the men, go into a bloody battle of the fist, his mind wondered off into the day he found out he wouldn't be getting interviewed.

~flash back~

The sum-what annual video game off was happening again the gorillaz home. It was nice that now noodle wasn't by herself, she could now have some battle with some who wasn't called 'com' of course though 2d hasn't gotten any better. Russell was in the kitchen, looking threw the mail, as always, and of course sorting it. "Junk, junk, junk, bills, bills, love note to 2d, another for 2d, and a- Death threat note to murdoc…" he threw that behind him and continued.

"AW!" 2d yelled from the lobby, "I hate yew Mario, I hate yew soo much" he muttered as noodle clamed victories again. Just then Russell walked in, with a letter in his hand and a big smile on his face. "Wot is it Russ?" 2d asked.

"Me and D are going to New York baby!" he said excitedly, noodle smiled, but then a thought came across her face.

"Wait- just you and 2d-san? Me and murdoc not going?" She asked some what worried.

Then came the sound of Cuban heels hitting a cold floor, "what do you mean, Murdoc's not going?" he asked, looking a Russell with an evil glare. As he took the letter out of Russell's hands and read…

'_Congratulations! With your latest release of demon days, Btv is going to celebrate the gorillaz reunion with a 2 hour special interview of the following members!' _

Then badly written below it, in pen, were the names of the drummer and the singer.

'_We encourage you to take a luxury cruse down to America, and take a tour of our station in New York, NY! While here, you will take place in our 5 star hotels and enjoy yourself to the highest level… not also to mention we did talk to your manager, and you will be coming down here for a 8 week get away if you like it or not'_

_-Boss_

"FUCK!" murdoc yelled and so, the next two days, the members would hear non stop yelling from murdoc, and poor 2d would get more bruises that week. Might have even been a new record. On the 2nd nite, 2d and Russell decided to leave when murdoc was asleep, and left noodle a note under her door… just to leave with no more unnecessary swelling.

~flash back over~

"um, murdoc-san?" Noodle asked, curiously looking at the man, who was looking at nothing impiticular. Just staring, at the wall, on the sofa, he almost looked like 2d for a second. He suddenly snapped his attention to noodle.

"What?" He snapped, Noodle jumped back a bit, and passed murdoc his cell phone. "Oh…" he said, taking it back. Noodle quietly turned around, and headed back upstairs to her room. 'She sure does seem oftly quiet, haven't seen her jump around at all today'

After a few hours of sitting on the couch, doing nothing, he herd come foot steps upstairs. "For Pete sake, Id rather have face ache here, then be bored out of my mind" he says, and he heads to his Winnebago, with his greeting pet, Cortez.

Meanwhile, up in Noodles room

She lay on her, bed, with some Beatles tunes, playing from her speakers. She had changed from day time clothing, to her PJ's; one of her favorites, black short sweats, and a light blue tang top. Kong seemed to be not as cold as it has been before, so it was a 'why not' situation. Her eyes, locked on the cell phone, waiting for something to happen. Suddenly from her laptop, she herd a ding, and went to it immediately. She was now looking for any source of entertainment, available, and she got the best. 2d

"Ello love! How yew doing over there with the giant pimple?" 2d asked in instant message, she giggled.

"I'm fine 2d! It's just boring here." She said, while adding a sad emoticon to the end of it. It read 'TusPot23 is typing'

"Yew ain' trustin him to much are ya? I've made dat mistake to many timez"

Noodle sighed, as she put her fingers on the home row of keys, and thought of what she would type. After all this is 2d, the victim of this man who had to take several hospital trips due to him is asking her, if she trust him. But also, what ever the answer was, 2d would forget it in the morning one way or another. It was still good to play if safe though.

"I Would never trust murdoc with a butter knife, let alone myself lol" she entered

"Wait we' are talking about murdoc? I though we waz talkin bout the giant pimple…"

Noodle didn't really know how to respond to that one, except for simply typing ":D" 2ds favorite emoticon, soon followed with another "LOL"

"Russ wants to know if you've had dinner yet" she looked at the clock, geez, 7 already?

"I'm about too, I forgot lol, btw, what happened to your other screen name?" she replied

"You mean teh 'DentedHoleMan'?" and sent another message "I got to many ehh, suggesting messages…" she laughed

She simply replied with a 'lol'

Suddenly, she got a pop up message saying "Coco1974: NoodleGirl90, do you know how to work a noodle well ;)" she blushed intensely, and closed that box, and went back to 2d's  
"I need to change mine too now, brb, I'm gonna make something to eat" she typed

"Hb noods"

Noodle grabbed a small jacket, and slippers along with her to almost 'accessorize' her. Quietly going into the kitchen, she decided, on something simple, Mac and chesses. Noodle did survive off of the stuff, when she was in Kong alone for so long, she didn't even need instructions. As she started to cook the lil macaroni's she thought, 'is murdoc hungry?'

~back to Murdoc's Winnebago

He was looking at Cortez, who was sitting on his forearm, what a nice bird. It was almost as if he was talking to it, in silence…. Well at least silence until a knock came at the door. And the raven flew off to another location; murdoc got up, and opened the door, to see noodle, with a bowl in her hand.

"Yes noodle?" he said quietly, and what almost seemed like a growl at the end.

She lifted the bowl with Mac and chesses in it, along with a fork as an offering to murdoc "are you hungry?" she asked. Murdoc gave her a questioning look; she then pulled a beer from her pocket with it.

"You know me to well" he said with a laugh, grabbing the bowl, and can. "Thanks luv" he said with a smile. She smiled back at him, and went off to go eat her own. Closing the door with his foot, murdoc looked at the substance in the green bowl. Smelt good, looked good, and must be good. As he took the first bite, he admitted, it was pretty good, not bad for out of the box. 'Who would have known noodle was so good at cooking noodles' he laughed to himself and turned on the telly. It was on the news; they were going on about some tragic accident on the highway. His mind wasn't on that though, it was on noodle.

He never had conversations with her, nor did he ever see her that much. Perhaps these weeks maybe a lot longer then it sounds with just him and the girl at Kong. She couldn't be that much of a problem could she? Pfft, ya right, this is noodle were talking about, Japanese army warrior! But, still a pre-teen and that alone could be scary, even to a devil worshiper.

Long ago, Noodle could only speak Japanese, when she first got here. She was short too, 3 foot 2 of her. Over the time of recording videos, she got smarter, and learned english, murdoc had to admit though, they didn't talk much to each other in that time. But now, look at her; she's a pre-teen now, and a bit taller. She was more talk able too, he still hadn't decided if that was a good thing or not. But the one thing that didn't change was Murdoc's bow to never hurt noodle. It's not just because she was a girl, but, because she would never be capable of doing anything to piss off murdoc that much… but by the time he new it, he was done with the meal.

As he looked down at the empty bowl, he popped open the can of beer, and decided to enjoy the rest of the nite.

"Perhaps, this wont be to bad after all"

~back to noodle

"What'd you have for dinner?" she asked, waiting for the dented man to reply

"Just lobster… did yew know that they cook them alive!" noodle giggled to herself

"No, I didn't know that" she tried to make him feel smarter. Then she typed "Does your laptop have a cam?"

as she waited for a reply, she opened up a youtube page, and started looking at funny cat videos, to pass time. After watchin a few popular ones, her browsing some how got her into a little kid claming that 'Charlie bit me'. Then she herd ringing, from her laptop? Going back to 2ds chat box, she saw that he was calling her. She clicked the green answer button, and both he, and her were on cam and could hear each other. Behind him was red wallpaper, with fancy design, and a big bed, with a large TV as well. "Russ! You'll nevah believe it! Noods is on the computah screen!" noodle laughed and saw Russell come from the left of 2d.

"How you doing baby girl?" he asked with a chuckle 'today's technology'

"Hello Russell-san! I'm doing good" she smiled "how much longer you guys gonna be away for?"

2d looked down and counted with his fingers "ehh 'bout 7 weeks and uhh 6 days" he answered with another toothless grin.

"It's boring already" she said as she moved the laptop, so then it was on her lap.

"Hey, see if you can get murdoc to come talk to us!" Russell said

"Yeh!"2d said as he looked up into the screen closer. "I wanna see his face! Plus dis time, He can't hit meh either!"

Noodle nodded, and took the laptop with her, down to the car park. She tried to go quietly, but it was hard when she could hear 2d singing his own parody of feel good Inc, he called it 'feelin good' "do do do do do do feelin good, do do do do do do feelin good…" as this continued she giggled softly, making her way to the Winnie bago. She knocked quickly, waiting for murdoc to answer. She herd some grumbling and then murdoc was at the door.

"Yes?" he said almost sleepily or annoyed voice; noodle opened her laptop, and showed Russell and 2d waving to him

"They wanted to say hi" she said with a giggle. Murdoc took the lappy, and looked into it and herd 2d yell

"HI MURDOC!" he was too excited, he just rambled on and on about the cruise, to the point of it be not understandable. Murdoc sighed, he really wanted to hit him right now. Instead, he just continued nodding his head, as if he was listening, noodle was looking at him with amusement. Suddenly, the screen started going to static, "what the?" he gave it back to noodle, she looked curiously at it.

"Looks like something wrong with the wifi-"but then the whole screen turned black. "Weird" she whispered. Not even seconds after, booms were herd from outside. As the lights twitched they turned off with a loud crack.

It was pitch black

Noodle squealed and held the computer close to her, "M-murdoc! I can't see anything!" she whimpered. Murdoc was right next to her, and put his hand on her shoulder, this made her jump.

"Relax, the power just got serge is all, I can fix it in the morning." (The morning to murdoc would be around three in the afternoon) He said, he didn't have a big problem with the dark at all, he could see fairly well in it too. Noodle on the other hand, was on the fence of being scared, or not caring. Murdoc thought she didn't care much himself though. "Why don't you go to bed?" he asked.

"Al-alright, nite murdoc-san" she whispered, as she felt her way to the elevator, which didn't work. She kept pressing the button, praying to hear Shaun's voice. With no luck, she herd to Winnebago door close. Of course, noodle did know her way threw Kong no problem; she just knew, that she had to go outside, and re enter Kong to get to her floor. As she slowly made her way outside, she saw, it was indeedly thunder storming again. 'Maybe I should just go to murdoc' she though 'but Id never ever stay in the bago over nite, nor would he ever let me' she sighed, and made her way out into the muddy graveyard. 'Besides, I don't even think he wants to around me too' she sighed.

Noodle countinuned walking, but something stopped her, from cotinuing to walk

"ZOMBIE!"

Franticly trying to get away, the laptop fell from her grasp, along with her strength. It was to dark, she couldn't see where they were! Noodle could just see the silhouettes of them coming towards her. Continuing to back up, a tomb stone blocked her, and hands started grabbing at her feet below. Yelling now, for any help, she tried to run faster but a moldy hand grabbed her arm, and then another. They were grabbing at her arms, pulling her in different directions.

Noodle couldn't stop the tears from falling down her face, that was her least concern, for all she knew, she was going to die. Not giving up, she continued to pull away, now receiving scratch marks on her arms. She soon blindly hit a tree 'GET UP AND FIGHT NOODLE!' the voice in her head screamed, but it seemed, noodle couldn't move another inch. As she shrunk to the ground below the tree, she would see the zombies now surrounding her. She closed her eyes tightly, hopping to die a quick death, she felt blood splatter across her face.

The cold blood rolled down her cheeks, and felt more and more of it, she was covered in blood. But how was she not hurt? Slowly gather up the courage to look, she opened one eye and saw murdoc, slashing at the zombies with a scythe. 'no that couldn't be, he would never help me…'Was he, saving her? His cape kept blowing in the wind, making the scene seems even dramatic then it needed to be. Noodle now understood that it was a 'save the damsel in distress' thing now, figure how she was also in a state of panic, and helpless. She couldn't keep herself, from crying, she couldn't move away or run at all.

She froze

Murdoc continued to swing at the zombie's heads, until they started to back away. Breathing heavily, he cursed at them, and looked behind. Noodle was still crying, eyes wide open; poor thing was covered in blood and who knows what else. He took another look back, and saw one more, and quickly cut its head off. "Fuckers" he said, turning his attention back to noodle. She now hand hands around her neck, choking her. With pure instinct, murdoc chopped the hands lose from the dead carcass that still moved "DIE ALREADY!" he yelled. Then quickly picking up the shaking noodle, he ran back to the car park. While he ran, noodle could hear his breaths as he took every step.

Suddenly Noodle started grasping for air murdoc looked at her again and saw the hands were still on her, and moving. He pulled them off, and tossed them to the side; noodle pulled her arms around his neck, without thinking and hung on for dear life. she rested her head on his shoulder, it seem very calming to say the least. Seemed like hours until she could hear the cement floor echo with the help of Cuban heels. She then herd a creek, and a slam, it wasn't cold anymore.

"Are you ok noodle?" murdoc asked, noodle couldn't let go of her grip, she was scared out her wits. Murdoc wasn't the best person for something like this ever, but he couldn't just leave her like this. "Its ok noodle, there not here anymore luv" he soothed her; then rubbing her back, trying to ease her. Her grip loosed a bit but she still clung to him.

"M-murdoc?" she whispered, as reality began to flow back into her; she was still shaking from either fear, or coldness, either way, murdoc could help her. She slowly looked up, and saw that it was really murdoc who did it. Quickly, she realized her grip, and fell backwards trying to back away "Sorry! I didn-didn't mean to I swear! It-it won't happen again!" Noodle pleaded holding her head in her own arms. For a second, she thought that he was going to yell at her as if she was 2d. She back was against the table in the 'bago as murdoc sat across from her.

"Noodle what are you talking about?" He said, as he knelt down to her "it was a zombie attack, not your fault" he said looking down at her. He took the back of his hand, and tried to pull her arms away from her face. She still stayed with a tight grip, not even willing to budge.

"No-no that's not what I men-ment the sorry for" she said quietly "I ment it for…um… Hu-huging you." Noodle, now being embraced, she was glad he couldn't see her blushing.

Murdoc sighed, "Com'on, lets get this zombie blood off of you before you get sick" he said while making his way to the 'bathroom' he then realized that there wasn't really anything in there to, wash with, or anything clean really. Luckily, he did find some sanitation wipes one of his 'lady friends' must have left behind. There were a whole bunch of packets of them. He made his way back to noodle; he saw that she still didn't have her eyes adjusted to the darkness yet; but was now wiping her eyes, so they would be free of tears. But every now and again another drop would fall.

As murdoc sat on the old sofa, he picked up noodle, and sat her down next to him. "Why didn't you fight them luv?" Murdoc asked as he opened a small white packet. Noodle was thinking of a way to enplane it in his language; even though she found it hard to find one in her own. Why of all times, did her bangs not cover her eyes?

As she sat there, she lowered her head in pure shame. "I-I froze" she whispered in heavy accent. Murdoc took his hand and put it under noodles chin, and made her look at him. As he started wiping off the decaying blood from noodles face, she found that she need to enplane more. "It's like…like I forgot how to fight or something…" as a tear then trailed down her right cheek. Murdoc was looking into her eyes, and honestly, it was kinda creepy to say the least. But his gaze wasn't imitating, it was more, understanding then threatening. Suddenly murdoc took his thumb and whipped the tear off from her cheek.

Wait, was murdoc acting nice?

"Look here noods, every one does tense up like taht, not just yew…" now going to her other side of her face with the small tissue. Her pale skin still had some streaks of blood, even if he went over it twice. Soon the tissue became dry, and he had to use another. "how much zombie guts you go on ya' anyhow?" he asked looking at her intensely. How she was suppose to answer that, she didn't know how many were killed, let alone how much. Noodle then looked down into her hands, and saw the blood, starting to dry on them.

"Too much" she whimpered, then it hit noodle. Was she shy around murdoc? Why was she acting like he was a stranger, even though they have lived together so long before.

Murdoc soon found that the new cloth was getting worn out as well. "Well, looks like your stayin down here tonight, at least till the power gets turned back on." Murdoc said as he went into his little bedroom. Noodle sat there, not sure what to do next. Should she follow him? Or just stay here til she can see the light. 'Murdoc's letting me stay here, is that a good thing?' Suddenly, she herd the flow of water, coming from around the corner. She slowly walked over, careful to not trip on anything, but evidently made her way to the so called 'bathroom'. What she saw, shocked her, it was something she would have never thought to see in her life.

Murdoc was starting a bath for her.

Surprisingly, this didn't scare her; it made her feel more welcome. Noodle had to admit, she was always afraid of murdoc to some level. Always seeing him beat up 2d, or curse for no real big particular reason… he wasn't to most ideal role model to go by. Now that she was thinking of it, Noodle's never been left alone with murdoc before; nor have they spent this much time together, without one being knocked out from a pub fight. When Murdoc came back to Kong, it was as if he didn't change. Remembering the time was not the best moment for the two.

~ flash back ~

2d had just gotten back to Kong himself, and Noodle was still hugging him tightly. She missed her family to much to not hug him half to death. "I missed yew too Noodles" 2d said, while patting her back. Suddenly, the door to the lobby opened, both of them looked, and both had a different reaction. 2d fell backwards and hit a wall, "mu-murdoc" he whispered in pure fear, while noodle ran up and hugged him.

"wha' the…" he growled and saw the little Japanese guitarist below him, holding him tightly. "Git off meh" he said in a low voice. Noodle looked up at him in fear and backed away as instructed. And with that murdoc just walked back into the car park, to see his Winnie bago.

Almost as if, he never left, or had missed anyone.

~End of Flash back ~

Noodle opened her eyes and looked up, and saw murdoc before her, towel in hand. "How bout you git yourself cleaned up now?" he asked the little noodle. With a simple nod as an answer, murdoc led her to the tub. "Now I know I aint got that fancy-pansy Cherry cent blah blah, but I do have a bar of soap." He said noodle smiled happily with the offering he was giving to her. "I'll be looking for something for yew to wear alrigh?"

The girl nodded "Domo Murdoc-san" she smiled. Murdoc closed the door behind him, leaving noodle, to clean up.

The Satanist continued his way to his bedroom and looked for something small enough for her to wear tonight. Of course, he couldn't find anything that wouldn't just slip off of her easily. Waiting for some light bulb to pop into his head, he got one of the worst, but it was worth a try. Quietly, murdoc got out of the 'cribs crib' (MTV Cribs reference) and went off to the dullards room. On the door was a sticky note that read…

_Stayed away form my room murdoche _

To tell you the truth, murdoc didn't know if 2d was trying to insult him, or just has horrible spelling. Either way, he's gonna get a few more bruises do to it. When he got inside, it wasn't hard for murdoc to find some clothing. There was some all over the room, and some, that looked very questionable. Soon enough, he found small white t-shirt, with a pair of short jeans. Well they were short to 2d, long to noodle. By the time he made it back to his own home, noodle was now draining the water.

Only in cartoons does it have this type of timing, so who has it happening to them? Discarding the question, murdoc got next to the bathroom door and knocked. "Hai?"

"I uhh, found some clothing fer ya" murdoc said, just cracking the door open enough to hand noodle the clothing. He went back up to the front seat, and saw Cortez was waiting for him up there. He looked into the crows eyes "I know what you mean" he grumbled as the black feathered demon squawked.

Noodle walked out of the to small of a bathroom, and met murdoc upfront in the drivers seat. "Domo Murdoc, I feel much better now" she said with a smile and took a seat in the passenger's chair.

Murdoc looked at her from the corner of his eye, she looked much better. Wasn't crying anymore at least, "how bout yews go ahead and go to bed" murdoc said. Noodle looked behind her, and she knew damn well that she would not go on that bed. She then gave a look to murdoc that said 'where is that cause I aint going on the diseased mattresses. Noodle had gotten good at talking with no words, since for a while, she didn't know any words. "Teh couch good?" she nodded happily and walked off, while she left, murdoc saw some writing on the back of the white shirt.

'I only buy black shirts'

Only the dullard…

Noodle sat up on the couch, and tried to lay back, but it was hard to not constantly look around. After all, it was the Winnie bago were talking about, the place that's complements Murdoc's great… charm? The little Japanese guitarist eyes still haven't adjusted yet, she never was ever in pure dark like this. Her room did always have some sort of night light on at least. Suddenly she felt the movement of some ones foots steps, had to be murdoc. They steps passed her, and the slight rocking stopped. Suddenly a gust of air and a hard hit of rough material smacked noodle in the face. She screamed due to the sudden attack, followed by a horribly loud laughing from next to her.

"Your so jumpy noods!" murdoc laughed at the still shocked pre-teen. She pulled the blanket off her face, and looked at murdoc angrily. Murdoc continued his laughing as he walked into the back again. 'I don't think you'd be any less jumpy if you were almost killed by zombies…' noodle thought to herself. She grabbed her arm trying to comfort herself, and felt a small drizzle of liquid go down it. Noodle took her hand to the liquid and pulled it towards her face, she wa-

SMACK

As the pillow hit her face, murdoc laughed even more this time "Talk about 1 bird and 2 stones!" he laughed again. She just sat there and let the pillow go down by itself. She looked at murdoc with heavy eyes

"I'm bleeding"

It was like a shot just hit murdoc in the chest, he stop imideniantaly and walked toward noodle. She lifted her left arm, to show the stream of blood that now dripped on her lap. "You really got a beatin out there didn't you noods?" he said while taking her arm into his hand. Now finally seeing the small bruises that covered it, and other limbs. "The bastards got you right on your vein" her eyes widened as he put pressure on the source of bleeding. He really did have a strong grip, she's seen it before, but actually experiencing it was impressive. After about 30 seconds of him holding down on the cut with his thumb, and pulled away to see how much more would come out. As smaller drizzle came from the wound "damn", he muttered as he walked away again, to leave her to fend for herself. "Keep holding down on it" Murdoc said from down the small hall. Noodle did as instructed and held down on it with her right hand, but she felt like she was being watched.

She looked to her right and saw the crow looking at her. A shiver went down her spine as the feathered demon stared into her soul. The bird tilted its head slightly to the right, not taking his gaze off of noodle. "Nice to see you again too Cortez." She smiled at the crow. Noodle looked down at her hand, and realized the situation, 'maybe I can trust murdoc after all' she smiled. She looked back at the crow and said in her own Japanese words "I know what you mean"

When Noodle was left at Kong to clean out the zombies, Cortez stayed with her for some time, (He was in charge of eating the eyeballs) but ever since murdoc had come back, she barely saw him anymore. Grumbles were herd from behind her, along with foot steps. "This should hold you up til the morning" he said while holding out a two foot long bandage. He sat back down next to noodle and took her left arm into his hands. Noodle removed her hand, so then he could start putting the material on her arm, her eyes we're fixed on his hands. The older hands were in fairly bad shaped compared to hers. His famous red pinky was the thing that was most visible in the dark, besides the skull rings glare. Noodle tried hard to see his hands, but she could just see a lighter shadow of them, other then everything else.

"Tell me noodle, what happened to the Japanese military weapon out there?" his voice broke the silence. He finished wrapping the bandage over her cut, and tied it in a knot as a substitute of tape. Noodle couldn't think of the solution, she knew that if she gave the wrong answer, Murdoc would not let her live it down for as long as he lived. But she didn't even know an answer to it, she just held her breath, and tried the one thing she knew.

Swallowing her pride, she said something she would usually never say. "I was scared" in plain accent english. Murdoc gave her a questioning look, letting Noodle have her arm back, and he leaned back into the old sofa.

"Bull freaking Shit" he scolded. "I thought you've delt with zombies PLENTY of times in the past to think of this as NOTHING. Infact, if I recall, when yews were little, you'd watch zombie movies with face ache, and didn't even have any nightmares. WHY would this just happen?" His once nice glare faded into a murdoc look, the only kind, Murdoc could pull off. "Just 'cause you're lil zombie expert aint here, yew are all scared?" her lip started to quiver as his anger finally unleashed. "Yew know wot? I BET, Yew were doing it just for ATTENTION! MAYBE EV-"

"I WAS SCARED!" she yelled as she broke down into tears. Taking murdoc a bit by shock "I'm so sorry that I-I didn't know I couldn't be scared here!" she started speaking her foreign language with out realizing it. Until she finally broke back into her english voice, "I froze OK? I-I-… I have destroyed several zombies by myself" her voice shrunk lower "The stuff I saw when I had to clean out Kong ALL ALONE still haunts me! And it doesn't… ever… mean I can't be scared!" she held her head in her hands. "and you're wrong…. I did have nightmares, a lot of them!" she whimpered something low enough to murdoc barely hear "At least 2d was there for me then"

Murdoc stood up from the sofa enraged and looked down at noodle "YEW THINK I WASN'T THERE FER YEW!" he clenched his fist tight enough, that his knuckles were turning white. "I know that when we were on tour you- hey where are you going?" he saw noodle pull open the door, and started going down the small flight of stairs. "We are not done here yet missy!" He hollered. Noodle didn't even look back, and just continued on to 2ds temporarily abandoned room.

"YOU BETTER NOT GO IN THERE!" Murdoc yelled, as noodle finally stopped. She looked over her shoulder and the devil worshiper that still stood at the open door. Just loud enough for him to hear, she said under her voice.

"You're not my father"

as the slam of the door echoed threw to pitch black car park, Murdoc's jaw dropped. Almost frozen in place, the thought of noodle putting the words 'you're' and 'father' in the same sentence that was directed towards him, gave the older man chills.

"For fucks sake"

another door slamming echoed threw the car park.

Not bad huh?

Remember, mainly rated T for Trouble that happens in this, and M for murdoc

Reviews would be kind, after all, I typed a 12 page word document for the first chapter so enjoy!


	2. Why do lifts bring you down?

As noodle lay on the bed that once occupied a dented singer, she let the silent tears just fall from her eyes and on to the sheets on the bed. There was a small glare from the disco ball that caught her attention. As the ball swayed, small sparkles went across the ceiling of one of the nicest rooms of Kong. Slowly turning to her side, she clenched the sheets that she laid on top of. 'Butter scotch and nicotine' noodle did learn over the time at Kong, that all the men here had a different smell, but still undecided if that was good or not. Russell often smelt like what ever it is that he ate the night before, with a small pinch of musk. 2d of course had the best combination of the three, while murdoc- she cleared her thoughts. 'I don't even wanna think of that jerk right now.'

'I wasn't mean was I? He was trying to get at me first after all' she sat up in the bed, and slowly slipped between the sheets, taking note of the new clothing. Jeans weren't best to wear to bed, but it was better then nothing. As the Japanese eyes adjusted more, she saw the all too familiar dry drips of blood stains still on the pants. Feeling the material that was wrapped on her arm again, Noodle felt worse about what she said to murdoc. 'I wasn't that mean… I-I know it' clenching her eyes tightly and turned to her side, slightly tossing to try and get comfortable.

As Noodle turned to her other side, her bangs fell slightly out of place from covering her eyes, she saw an unoccupied pillow. As her lip quivered, her injured arm slowly reached over and grabbed it, turning it vertically. Looking at it, she thought it would be a better substitute then nothing at all. Hugging the pillow quickly she dug her face into the center of it. "I miss you already 2d" she cried.

2d was noodles best friend no doubt, he was always the guy she went to for help. Not all the time with language, Russell had translated to her, that if she learned by him, she would not learn any word properly. It didn't really make much sense then, but it did make much now knowing that she was saying 'think' instead of 'fink'.

Russell did have a lot of her respect as well, but she wouldn't ever go to him for a nightmare, with small thoughts of being crushed in the nite. But nightmares were nothing new to noodle, ever since she could remember here, things did frighten her easily. Now knowing that she was a Japanese military weapon just made her feel worse about it to, no help from murdoc.

She sighed slowly and realized this was similar to the time she first had a nightmare at Kong. It hadn't even been a month since she was shipped there, but even though of that, 2d treated her like he knew her for years.

~Flash Back~

"Shi Nai!" as the 10 year olds body sprung from the bed, her radio helmet antenna's swung in the air. Looking franticly around the room, young noodles eyes were wide open. The memory of the horrible dream slipped her mind before she could remember it. A slight noise of steps echoed threw the halls, with a small knock at her door. "na-nani?" she shuddered as a familiar voice came threw the door.

"yew alright in there noodle-girl?" Said a lanky man as he popped in head in threw a crack in the door.

"tootie-san?" At the time, noodle had a hard time saying the dullard's name, so she often said anything that reminded her of two, or the mix of the new sounds. Noodle looked up into his pitch black eyes; at the time she thought it was totally normal. Compared to some of the cartoons that she watched, it was common to have big eyes. To bad she didn't know that it was cause by two car accidents.

"I herd yew scream she-nay-ie? Or somefink" he walked over and sat down speaking as clearly as possible "Wot happened?" but even with his efforts, she tilted her head to the side. "did yew have a nightmahre?" still unsuccessful with communication, he pulled out a small booklet from his back pocket. An english to Japanese book was very useful when around noodle.

"Nigh-mar?" she sounded out, both of them had there eyes squinted. 2d opened up the book, to the section of N's. flipping threw the small pages, his face inches away from the small print, he found what he was looking for.

"umm, eh, Ack-you-ma?" still confused, she sat up and looked at the book. his boney finger pointed to the scribbles that were Japanese.

"HAI! Akumu!" she yelled surprising the older man. She started rambling mumbo jumbo, 2d just sat there and stared at her. Even if he had a slightly empty-er head then most of the others that stayed at Kong, he understood. The small girl's expression went from confused to a sad face, in an instant. As her rambling stopped, she looked for the proper word she had learned for something like this. "Scared" she said with a very heavy accent.

Russell had taught noodle some keywords to use incase of anything were to happen. for example, "hurt" would mean that she was in pain or "Confused" when she didn't understand what was happening. But that often only happened when murdoc would be hitting 2d.

"Sta ha aye?" she said. 2d looked at her, and sounded it out in his head.

"Stay?" he questioned as the girl nodded. As 2d looked at the literal bundle of Japanese joy that came to there steps not long ago. The man admitted that he did feel bad for her, not understanding them, and being sent in a FedEx crate. 'poor thang didn't even come in ahn UPS truck'

"sure, or I umm, hi" at his attempt to say yes in Japanese went threw her head she smiled and hugged him tightly. 'besides, I can probahlly leave once she asleep'

"Arigato twooty!" she said happily. As 2d leaned back he was propped on the wall, Noodle laid down next to him. she never did talk much to 2d personally like this, so It was a new thing to the both of them. To noodle though, it didn't matter; she was care free and unaware of all the dangers in the world. Ever since she had gotten here, Russell has been keeping her eye on her like a parent. Now understanding what it felt like, he looked down at the girl and decided she's more of a sister. A smile crept on his face as he looked down at the now sleeping axe princess, and took her in his long arms. Putting her down back into her bed, where she was previously. But instead of leaving like how he previously thought, he just decided to go back into his spot against the wall.

Back down at the lobby, murdoc and Russell sat watching some football. "I'm tellin ya man, this is called soccer in America" Russell said, as murdoc took another sip of his white light.

"Aw Com'on Russ, you can't fool meh!" murdoc said while taking another loud slurp. "Why would they call it soccer if you use your FOOT to hit the BALL?"

Russell sighed "We do have a football, just a bit different it has helmets and stuff like that"

"Speaking of helmets, where is face ache?" murdoc hiccupped "I could have sworn he went to see if the noodle girl was ok a while ago" as he eyed the can he was drinking out of "One day, Ima right a song 'bout yew"

taking the hint, Russell went to the silent elevator, and got to noodles room. He poked his head inside, but couldn't help but just go all the way inside the frame. "now dis is a Kodak moment" he said quietly while looking down at the two sleeping. 2d had his back against the bed; with his legs bent over so his shoes hit the floor. With a dictionary, in one hand, he had a sleeping noodle in the other. Hugging him slightly, she was smiling in her sleep.

~End Of Flash Back~

Peeking one eye open, she saw a small light come threw the cracks on the door. Noodle closed her eyes again, and turned over meeting the pillow again and now greeting the flashing alarm clock. It read 2:36 while flashing, it must have been reset. Seeing defeat that the power was back on, she slowly crawled out of bed, and got to the door. While on her way, finding a pink pair of bunny slippers she decided to wear for a bit. Cracking the door open a bit, the light made it hard to see where she was. Unfortantaly first thing she saw was the winniebago. She slowly closed the door behind her, and made her way up to the elevator.

"Its commin up, Its commin up, Its commin up, its dare DING" she smiled to the sweet sound of the elevator working. She pressed the brightly lit button that read 'one' on it. As the elevator began to move up until a force pulled it back. Noodle backed up against the wall, and felt the elevator slightly pull back down, and up again. The lights inside of it went back to dull orange. The power was out again. Slowly making her way to the button pannel, she herd to noise of metal hitting on the side of the wall with the elevator button at easy reach she pulled the alarm cord.

No sound was herd, as she repedily pulled it. She sighed and sat down at the corner "why today of all days" she said when a sudden force droped the elevator a few inches. The chain reaction made noodle jump back up, and herd the noise of metal against metal again.

"Stay cool noodle, you can do this" she told herself, while getting to the elevator doors. Pulling at the doors to hope that one might just budge a bit. As they stayled locked in place, noodle pulled harder. As they realeased the grip on each other, the doors inched away from each other. Then sudenly snaping back in place, Noodle removed her fingers from being cut off, she fell back against the far wall. It rocked slightly til sudenly it jolted down 3 terible feet. Causing noodle to scream at the sudden horror.

"Damn it!" she said as she put her hands against the mouth that screamed before being told to. As the echo of the metal moving tormented her. "think noodle think" she said outloud waiting for something to come to her. 'I remember this, you don't stand in an elevator if it falls… right? lying down will lower the chances of injury. But who says it's gonna-'the small room fell down a few more inches. "Its gonna fall!" she said as she quickly got to middle of the floor and laid downlaying her legs down flat, she put her arms over her head. While waiting for the impact, she prayed to live to tell the story of this.

"Fer FUCKS SAKE! Now the damn Elevator is stuck!" the voice echoed from the bottom of the elevator.

"m-Murdoc?" Noodle yelled hopping to hear some sort of an answer.

"Noodle? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN THERE?" Yelled the angry saintinist. The vibrations of the yelling echoed in the small room noodle was in 'great, that's the one thing I REALLY wanna hear before I die' noodle thought.

"The Elevator stopped working!" she yelled back; Noodle started to remove her arms from her face, to look around again. Waiting for some angry yelling to continue, it was actually silent. Til the slight sound of laughing started to creep up the metal walls.

"So, what you're saying is that, the elevator isnt moving? HAHA!" The laughing continued "Pay back is a bitch aint it? HA" was he trying to piss off noodle? It wasn't really the best timming for murdoc to be laughing at the girl. "You know wot? I think I might just leave you in there!" he yelled with dash of laughing with it. Noodles expresion went from annoyed to shock, surely he wasn't that evil? Right?

Sudenly the elevator started to fall downward again causeing the poor girl to scream her lungs out. As a suden stop noodle looked and saw she was now in the corner of the moving room. The laughing stop imideantly as the echoing of her scream contiuned down the vertical hall. How long was the elvator anyhow? 'I didn't know it goes down to the bunker' noodle looked up and prayed to see some light. "Murdoc th-that's not funny!"

There was no answer from murdoc, the only noise that was herd, was of metal clanging. A light started to peer threw the roof of the elevator, causing noodle to cover her eyes. It was very bright 'was I really going to die? I mean I must if im about to see god' noodle thought. As the lights glare went down she saw murdocs face. 'that ain't god, that's damn sure' she thought as she looked up at the man who was smiling. "Yew know, your life is in my hands right now. I could easily cut the cord that holdin your lil botom from falling down to the bunker!" murdoc said as he looked down at the girl as her eyes widdened.

"You wouldn't…" she said as she looked up into murdocs eyes. She saw him lean back out of site. But knowing murdoc, who would know what he would do, "DON'T!" she cried.

"well then, I think we understand each other" he walked back over and looked back into the small opening of a door. "well, Im waiting" she looked at him confused 'what could you be waiting for?' she screamed mentally while looking at murdoc. "aren't you gonna apolagize?"

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" she yelled. Now starting to stand up, "Murdoc I know you're plain down evil but this isnt wh-" As one of the cords snaped that kept the elevator straight, it fell forward. As noodles body hit the once working door, it began to creek open. Sliding over to the buttons she looked threw the door, and saw a straight shoot down to her death. "M-MURDOC!" she yelled as her arms reached across the walls of the room, a pateic atempt to even it out. "Please!" her voice cracked.

A hand was now coming in threw the celeings door. "Com'on now, just grab my 'and" he said as the older mans hand streached out towards her.

"How can I trust you?" she said, while looking at the hand. "didn't you just say that my life was in your hands? H-how do I know your not just gonna drop me after the elevator falls?"looking at the futher away wall, she didn't know what to do.

"You honestly think I'd something like that? Now stop fooling around grab it!" he said, starting to sound iritated. With no choice, she grabed onto the older mans hand with her right, and his fore arm with her left. Murdoc started to pull her up; she closed her eyes, not even wanting to look down. As her knees started to pull out of the small opening, the other wire gave out, and the elevator tumbled to the bottom. With a loud boom folowing another screech from noodle. "you know, now your life is really in my hands" he said with a little bit of mocking added to his voice. Trying to kick her way slightly up, noodle managed to lose the left bunny sliper. Hearing the shoe hit the bottom, reality poured into her mind of being in a near death situation.

"N-NO!" she pleaded as she hung onto murdocs forearm, with legs hanging in the air. "P-PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" she screamed while trying to get her left hand the grip it needed. Looking into murdocs eyes, for that split second, they both looked red. With a swift yank. Noodle hit cement floor.

She backed away from him eyeing the devil hands were shaking from the suden hit. "I am so sorry for telling you the truth! YOU HAPPY!" She yelled as she ran outside.

"Geez can't you take a joke?" murdoc grumbled

Luckily for noodle, zombies never ever atacked when the sun was out. As she walked to the front doors of kong she saw a small glare below her. Her laptop was still in one piece luckily. She picked up the piece of hardware and went up the steps of her home and opend the door. When Noodle walked in, she saw murdoc standing there looking down at her. "how did you get up here?" she asked him quietly

"I took the emergancy stairs" he laughed. Noodles eyes went wide with anger. "Wow, you took the long route, did you get scared?" he laughed more. The tormenting noise echoed in her head "Did you run away from any zombies?"

That's it.

With a swift kick, murdoc skidded across the loby floor. Noodle was now standing over him. "DON'T YOU EVER JOKE AROUND LIKE THAT AGAIN!" she yelled while adding her own japanese terms in the mix of it. Murdoc looked up at her in shock and grabed her ankle to pull her down too. Noodle sat up in surprise as she lunged to punch him. As murdoc held her arm in place there was a knock on the door. As the door swung open, Noodle and Murdoc looked to see one of there managers, Damon Albarn. The man was dressed in a nice hawian shirt and shorts, not the most aproprate for the UK.

"Do you two wan't me to leave or something?" he said while looking at the two on the floor with a some what disgusted face. Noodle quickly scrabled back to her previous postion of stading and greets Damon.

"What brings you here Albarn?" Murdoc asked, as he got up from the cold floor. As Damon dug threw his pockets, he pulled out a slightly crumpled piece of paper, which was nicely folded.

"Just thought I'd give your tour dates before going out of town" he handed the santanist the paper. As murdoc opened the floded paper, he skimmed over with a boney finger. Noodle looked up at him, and saw a confused look on his face.

"Nah nah, yew got these all wrong! We don't have a concert in 2 weeks, you crazy?" as he crubled the paper, and handed it back to his manager. "Didn't you hear that two of our 'oh so precious' band members arent here?"

Damon smirked and looked at murdoc, "You think I didn't know that?" he laughed slightly, "That's the reason we left you two here. You see, Russel and D are gonna be doing interviews in America, while you two, do concerts here." Looking down at his flip phone, Damon countuined the explanation. "Just a time saver to get everything in schedual you know? Ive seen it don-"

"We leavin yet? Jamica ain' gonna wait for evah!" came a voice from beyond the door.

"Give me a second here Jamie, as I was-"

Murdoc lunged, yelling every cuss word imaginable "YOU LIL PIECE OF-" and the rest after that didn't even make sense to noodle. Might have just been the mix of British slang for insults, and the usual murdoc talk that confused her. To explane it a bit easier, if this was on TV, all you would see is one big sensor bar. The frustrated Bass player started to lunge his first punch at Damon, noodle held him back. Grabing both his wrist behind his back, she pulled back with all her strength. Trying to balance out her weight with murdocs, she managed to put herself at a 90 degree angle with murdoc. 

Feeling her grib losen, she had to do one of the most digrading things to keep murdoc from killing Damon. Quickly moving one leg back, she looked down at the poor pink bunny on her right a swift kick; she hit the target perfectly, between murdocs legs. Murdoc imediantly fell to the floor, grabing his 'giblets' in a fit of painful grunts. Looking down at the man on the floor, she turned her attention back to Damon. "Sorry about that" Noodle said in a lighter acent.

The man walked to her, and handed the abused paper to the axe princess. "Thanks luv" he said, while slightly ruffled her hair a bit. As he walked out the door he yelled "I'm commin Jamie geez calm down mate!" the door reunited with the frame. Noodle smiled slightly, and looked back at the man who was recovering from the unwanted impact.

"Th-that was low noodle…" he spat "Didn't you ever get taught that when you fight, below the belt is just wrong" Murdoc now set himself up slightly and looked at the girl, with the paper. Noodle walked over to the guy on the floor and looked down at him again.

"We'll actually ; I know as a fact, that when you point one finger at someone, three are pointing back at you. So below the belt, isnt the lowest thing that had happened today." Noodle said as she unrinkled the paper, and looked at the font time's new roman print. Looking at the tour times and places, noodle realized that they would be on the road quiet a bit more then she had expected.

Suddenly the paper was snached from her hands, by an angry fellow band member. "Why were you stading up for him?" Murdoc scolded at the young girl, "You know very well that this is completely UNFAIR"

"I know it's UNFAIR! But what were you going to do about it? The fans have already gotten tickets, expecting to see us, and we ARE NOT gonna let them down!" Noodle turned around to pickup her laptop that she had forgotenly thrown to the floor, she started to walk away.

"Yew don't understand Noods, how are we gonna get the drums, and singer in there, when they are on the middle of the damn Atlantic!" Murdoc yelled, now using his hands to talk, unaware noodle was almost threw another coridoor.

"Easy, we just take russell's recordings and play those threw some speakers, while some one could sing the lyrics." As noodle disapeared threw another door, murdoc was left in the loby, to fend for himself.

"Stupid kid" he mumbled as he headed for the sofa.

~~In the Atlantic~~

The highly glossed wooden deck floor, glisended under the sun; the wave's chrushing up slowly against the ship, making it toss slighly. On deck, was a famous singer, and drummer relaxed as the sun beamed down on them. "This is teh life ain' it Russ?" 2d said as he adjusted his neon green sun glasses. The glasses complamented his dark green shorts and black 'flippy floppys' very well. Next to him, was Russell, who was in some simple red shorts and shades. His sandles rested next to the chair he sat on, along with the SPF 23.

"You can say that again D" He said while proping his hands behind his head.

"This is the life ain' it Russ?" he repeated. Russell looked up at him slightly.

"Ya, you can say that again" he said, this time watching the singer. As 2d took a breath he said what he was requested.

"This is the life ain-"

"You don't need to actually say it again" Russell interupted. 2d slowly turned to look at Russell with a confused look, lifting his shades.

"Then why did-"he looked at russell who was just laying there with a sumwhat anoyed look. Returning to his previous postion, 2d stared at the bright clear blue sky; it was rare to see these at Kong. Speaking of Kong, 2d's mind went off again to what had happened 'wouldnt 'urt ta call' starting sit up. He looked to his left, and his right, feeling like he was being watched. With a slow turn, he managed to get both his legs on the right side of the chair. Checking again to see if anyone was watching him, he quickly stuck his thumb under the rim of the dark green trunks and lifted slightly. A very distinctave line between dark and pale was visible 'YES!' he thought triumphantly. At this rate, he would claim victory on getting tanner then murdoc for the summer.

As the singer walked threw several halls, he finally found a large map to find the way to his room. Looking at the red dot, which indicated where he was, he looked for his room on the several floors. "Floor G, two storyehs down, and to teh left" easier said then done for poor 2d. Easily getting to the elevator right behind him, he clicks the little button saying 'G' suposidly. As the nicely decorated room began to move, 2d began moving his head left and right to the song being played. Soon to be reconized the song that was playing, from the elevator, everyone could have herd it. "Another one bites teh dust!" alhtough it was instermental, he decided to add his own voice in the mix. "How do yew fink I'm gonna get along wiffout you when you're gone?" he started dancing, anware now that he was on a lift. "Yew took me from everything I 'ad and kick meh out on my own" falling into the flow of the music, his voice got louder. "Are yew happy? Are yews satisfied? How long can you take teh 'eat?" But he still knew all the lyrics.

"OUTA TEH DOORWAY TEH BULLETS RIP TO TEH SOUND OF TEH BEAT!" 

As the ding enterupted his joyus singing, the door opened, and several people walked in, "look out" he said under his breath. All of the people did have a weird look on their faces; it was quiet akward to say the least. Luckily, the bunch of people just had to go down to the next floor. 'Wait a tik' looking at the curent floor letter, they were on floor J. 'wow, I didn't know G was dis far down' after another good 40 seconds of controled singing, another ding was herd. No one was on the other side of the door, must be the floor.

A few steps out of the lift, the door closed on him. Looking around, 2d realized this wasn't his floor at all, from what he could remember, it wasn't this metal looking. "Ooo" he said, realizing he was on the O floor of the ship. He still had to look to the left to see if his room was there, but there were just boilers. Turning back around to the door, he pushed the brightly lit button with the arrow pointing up. "Geez, I sure dew like teh one at Kong more, not so many buttonz"

~~ At Kong~~

"WOT DO YOU MEAN THREE DAYS!" Who else would be yelling that but Murdoc Niccals the Demon bass player for the band who owns a lift won't work for a three whole days? The repair man, closed up his stained red tool box and looked at the furious man. His name tag read 'dave' and next to the tag was a button that read 'I wuv tea!'

"We'll yew see here , both of the lines were cut, which means were gonna 'ave tew run down some new cords, and also reinstall a brand new lift, with the aproprate buttons. Not also ta mention you need a ringtone in you elevator from your single dare, I need to get a computah person in here to dew dat." Carefully lifting up his box, he walked over to murdoc and stuck out his right hand. "Ill see ya tommorrow to get the wires in ya?"

Murdoc looked at his hand supicously "Yew know wot? Yews get down to the point. I like that" and he shook his hand proudly.

The repair man was surprised and smiled quickly "Thank's !"

"Please, call me Murdoc." He smiled, until the phones ringing interupted the conversation. "I'll leave ya to it" he added before walking off to see who would be calling at the moment. But instead of looking at the caller ID, murdoc waiting for the machine to get a few more rings, the Answer tone went off.

"No one is avalible to take your call, so please fuck off" murdoc snickered. At the tone went off a voice came threw the small box.

"Oi! It's meh, 2d, ya… um… 'Ello? Someone should really answer teh phone." Murdoc laughed slightly, until the dullard started screaming on the other end of the line. "MURDOC ANSWER TEH PHONE!" turning quickly at the machine, he was surprsied that 2d called his name, as if he new murdoc was there. "I see you murdoc! Remember our website with all the cams? Now jus- Hey don' flip me off yew bugger!" Murdoc looked more intensly the blinking light in the corner, and flipped it off with two hands this time. "Aw com'on dats uncall-"the time ranout.

Murdoc walked away back to where he left Dave, but Dave wasn't there. Suposing that he left, murdoc made his way into the lobby til his phone began ringing. The tune of AC/DC's 'Big Balls' went into the stinking air of Kong. Admiting defeat, he pulled his phone from his back pocket and answered, knowing who it was. "Yes dullard?"

Pulling the phone away from his ear, he could here 2d yelling about how important it is to answer the phone, didn't make much sense really. "- and maybe if I was 'aving a heart atack, and I called here instead of 999! I would die and then yew would-"

"skip it, wot you want faceache?" murdoc interupted while sitting down on to the badly stained couch. Reaching for the remote (that should be on the arm rest) murdoc found that it wasn't there, yet again.

"We'll eh… wot did I call fer…?" 2d said underhis breath. Murdoc stood back up, and countiuned the serch for the remote. Looking under the couch, he only found a few crums and a lot of dead things, no remote. "Oh yaa… I 'member now! Wot 'append last nite? The whole screen turned black en stuff" returning to the standing postion, murdoc looked on the floor.

"We'll what happened is that teh power went out, and all that jazz, noodle got atacked by zombies, and exectra, ya know? The usual"

"WOT!" The phone flew out of murdocs greasy hands and onto the table next to the couch, next to the remote. Quickly grabbing back the phone, he placed it in the crook of his neck, and shoulder. Grabbing the newly discovered device, Murdoc took his proper place on ghe sofa.

"Yew should keep you're voice down dullard, or else I'll give that an 8 ball fracture too. And we need that voice fer the album, so I'd beat into a pulp fer destroying teh gorillaz." Murdoc spat as looked at the several identifyed buttons on the hand held device.

"Sorry, but Noodle really got atacked? Is she alright? I can't believe it 'append again! Poor thang!"

"Again? Wot you talking 'bout faceache?" murdoc asked while looking for power button, which should stick out more then other buttons, but not in this case.

A small sigh could be herd threw the other side of the other phone. "dew ya 'member when you and russ went off ta find venue fer our first gig?"

Eye's going back and forth for the memory, it finally apeared in saitinst head "aw yeh, I remember, spent four whole days looking for some sort of place to play at, and got teh Camden Brownhouse 'bout two month latter?."

"Bingo, when yew guys were gone, Noodle got attacked inside her room, it was horible. When I got there, she covered in rotin blud an- it was horrific. It looked almost like a scene outa my zombie flicks… long story muds." His voice lowered.

"We'll Ive got time"

~~ September 6th, 1998 ~~

(2d P.O.V)

"Genocide, who would 'ave thought." Still being freshly 8 balled, I took a looking round my new room. Putting down the news paper on the empty floor I looked around the room. To blan of a room if youd ask me, I need something in here besides a bed and alarm clock that read 1: 49 AM. Maybe a wide screen, no, two wide, NO! Wait three! Three wide screens. And maybe a few pianos on the wall, ya! But for now, a 12 inch telly will do fine. Looking at the vhs player that was instaled below it, I noticed that my favorite flick was still in, most likely in the middle of the movie, I hate rewinding.

"Aw dawn, what would I do with out ya!" I was capable of pressing the small right way pointed arrorw, before a horrid high pitch noise hite my ears.

"HURT HURT HURT!"

Oh no, not noodle what could have happened now? As I started for the door, I realized that I didn't even have a shirt on. Looking in the teribly painted dresser, more noise came from the other side.

"SCARED!"

Screw it

I made a run for the door to the screaming girl, I almost triped over her, as I opened the door. She was completely red, with tears just flowing down her face, what the hell is going on? "Hurt!" she cried. Putting my hands on her small shoulders, I tried to calm her down as much as posible. Then again though, I still don't know how to get along with kids still. I put my right hand to her face and tried to clear the guts from her cheek.

"Wot 'appened noodle?" My voice, it sounds so weird since that car acident, I'm still trying to get use to it; and if I can barely understand myself, what on this bloodly world says a Japanese speaking 8 year old can? Without warning, the child ran into my arms hugging me tightly, I picked her up, as if instict was starting to kick in. "in'it it past yer bed time?" I walked back into my room, still holding the hysterical girl. I sat back down on the bed, and tried this again.

"Noodle, wot 'appened? Why are yews scared?" it is alot harder to put things into plain English then I thought. She finally relised her death grip from me, and looked over to the flashing lite of the TV.

"SONO!" she yelled pointing at the screen of zombies killing people. A zombie atack? SHIT!

"Where Noodle?" I asked desprately, knowing my zombies (being the expert that I am) I know someone could die from a disease that zombies might carry, sometimes the disease's stay.

"Watashi no heya!" She said quickly, but I still didn't know where watasheno hey a was in Kong. "Room" she said while poing to herself, now that made sense. I put her down on my bed, and grabed the nearest blund object I could find. A crow bar, who knows why I have that in my room?

"Noodle stay here" I said while pointing at the bed "Stay" I repeated until she nodded. I ran out the door, and found at least 10 zombies in her room. Luckily it haddent been painted yet, or it would have a new pattern of red spots.

~~back to the lobby~~

"By teh time I got back to noodle, she was watching teh ending of dawn of teh dead, and I don' fink that helped much. I had to explane what zombies were, fer the longest time, she said fake, but I had to convince that they were real."  
Murdoc sat there, with a surprised look on his face, 'childhood trama much? Is that what happens at kong?' he gulped looking back at the remote.

"Why didn't you tell us that 'append?"

"She was tew embarased"

Note: 999 is englands 911(incase you didn't know). And the part with Dave is kinda a plastic beach hint, and murdoc acting nice happens all the time with my dad and meeting new people Im sure you have herd it before some where!

Ok so I know this isnt that detailed of a chapter, but I tried to put it into diferent Point of views, this is dificult for me. Thanks for the reviews everyone I gladly apreicate it.

As a little side note, this wasn't my particular favorite chapters, but it gets the point down, and gets to the next really important part of the story! I will see you then…

And remember kids!

Remember, mainly rated T for Trouble that happens in this, and M for murdoc

Reviews would be epicly awesome!


	3. Stu Pot's Kettle Pot

Mornings, not even Noodle likes them, and in all honesty, they can go away until tomorrow. The only up side to morning is when it's over, it's the time of work, life, and for some, the actually the time you do wake up. As for Noodle though, this is a first, waking up at eleven in the morning (and a Tuesday too!) how bad.

Bangs still covered her droopy eyes and some circles as well. As for her hair, one side looked like a cousin of the cookie monster, with a worse hair cut. With a robe cover her PJ'd body, it was time to have some damn brunch!

"Fruited circles, lucky pendants, rice crunchy treats, and… HAHA Trixies!" grabbing the box off the top shelf from the molding cupboard, noodle triumphantly read the box "Silly rabbit, trix's are for noodle…"

After several mumbles, low curses and banging pots, our little axe princess had found a bowl and spoon. Placing them on a well balanced area of the table, which in other words means there was stuff under it, just nothing that will fall over easily. Going to the fridge with all the hope in the world, holding the handle tightly, she yanked it open. As if the heavens were singing, a milk carton was there, standing in all its glory. Still not convinced, she grabbed the carton and shook it. Yup, there was milk inside, but spoiled or not spoiled that is the question.

After looking threw the whole pile of text, there it was… "Thank you Russell!" there my friend is a man that knew Murdoc most likely would not go to the store without a fight, and did noodle a big favor. Placing it down on the table, with the other found treasures, noodle made a small checklist. 'Milk, cereal, spoon with bowl, and… "TEA"' running over to the stove Noodle cranked the further away burner on high. As she left grabbing the little kettle pot with her to the sink; while doing so, Noodle found a "new" comment ever so generously placed there by Murdoc.

"Stu Pot's new girlfriend"

Kettle Pot

"Man you need ta chill!" Russell said as he watched the blue haired singer run back and forth across the room. "I know I shouldn't have let you watch that movie…"

"H-H-How was I suppose to know dat theirs a wha-whale in Pinocchio!" The singer barely chirped as he ran under the covers of the unbelievably big bed, peaking his head out next to the foot board. "There watchin meh now, I can feel it…." 2d said as eyes darted all around the room, and locked at the window. "THERE!" he dunked his head under the covers like a scared toddler. Russell did laugh earlier when he thought the dullard was joking around with it, but as it turns out he really doesn't like whales. Although the thought of 2d sitting among the little kids, quivering and most likely screaming with some sort of snack made him laugh.

"The one night, and I mean DA ONE NIGHT, I let you watch a movie in the nursery, you had to have dis stupid fear…" he mumbled on unclearly, while he pulled out his cell phone. One loud sigh, latter, clicking the first speed dial button, noodle was on the phone.

"THERE! SEE! Look! The eyes of those things are so huge…. Like a basketball err, a…." and silence finally came upon us- "A BOWLING BALL!"

As the French narrator from Spongebob would say 'later zat evening~

"Perfect, not only are only two band members gonna be performing, but were going solo because no collaborators can make it to the short notice shows! " Slaming down the razor phone, to the cold desk, Noodle slammed her own head down to the wood with a loud 'thahump' cursing to herself. "Might as well just play the CD" keeping her eyes closed tightly, she tried to relax before she broke something. Taking a deep breath, noodle found the strength to lift her head, looking down on the table. A lined paper with several names of past collaborators and songs, most of which being crossed out. Slowly maneuvering her hand to a cheap pen next to the sheet of bad news, noodle began to cross out the name 'Denis Hopper" if only the pen would work. Picking up the speed of the pen against paper, no ink would dare pass.

"Why you little….!" Throwing the pen across the brightly lit room, it stuck directly on her favorite poster which said 'reject false icons' in Japanese. Swinging her right hand to the floor, quickly finding an object that had already been thrown before, Noodle had found peace. Yelling into the pillow, the anger and stress left, for the most part. Letting the pillow fall to her lap. "What else could possibly-" Her chair gave out on her and pulled the teen to the floor. Back against the floor, noodle looked up at the paper latterns in shock. Being about ready to pull her hair out the small sound of vibrations hit her ears.

"I was five and he was six, we rode on the horses made of sticks" noodle pulled herself from the floor, and looked at the phone. "He wore black and I wore white, he would always win the fight, Bang Bang" giving one last deep breath, the axe princess answered the phone.

"NOODLE OODLE FLA LOODLE FI FIE FO FOODLE… urmm uh, oddle- NOODLE!"

"Hi 2d-san" finally some sort of good news. Even if noodle just became paralyzed from the neck down and found out she would live in a closet for the rest of her life, hearing his voice would make her smile. "How are you doing today?"

"I'm doing fine and yew?" the phone called out. It sounded more life like then threw the phone, like he was right behind her.

"Eh, could be better I suppose" Her mind slipping from the previous unfortanet events.

" 'ey listen hear noods, I have a bit of a question fery ya" still smiling noodle managaed to give out a slight 'hmm?' as a reply. "Do yew think I'm Hot? Or sexy? I can' really make up my mind"

He didn't really just ask that did he?

"I-I –I um well" The deep red flush broke onto her face, just at the thought of 2d asking something like this. Sure he was cute, no, he was freaking downright adorable, there was really no wonder to why fan girls loved him. He had his own way of looking great, even with perfectly natural blue hair and two black orbs as eyes. And ya she had to admit, noodle did have quiet a bit of a crush on him, but it's just a phase right?

"I wan' yew to be completely hones' wif this."

Swallowing her pride, she had to give him some sort of answer. "I think your more of a cute honestly" feeling as though she was about to be shot at, or have a big rock fall to her, noodle prepared for impact.

A slight chuckle could be herd, noodle new he was giving the trademark smile with made her even more red. "So yew think I'm cute huh?" crunching her eyes shut completely she noded her head. "Sound's like yew 'ave a bit of a crush on meh ya?"

He was trying to make this difficult wasn't he? Being compeled to yell 'SHUT UP' and hang up the phone as fast as she could, something made her not. She sat down nervously on pillowless bed and tried to think of what to do next. Noodle had to behonest, she never lied to 2d, but there's always a first time for everything. "I- well this is… embarrassing" He voice lowered.

"Noffin to be embarrassed 'bout, I think yew are cute tew" She felt like screaming high pitch like any fan girl would.

"But just as a head's up, I can' ever date you cause I'm gay"

"AHHH!"

Throwing her whole body up as if she was just falling, her forehead hit something hard. "Fucks sake noods! Trying to kill me again?" cluching her own head, her mind still trying to progress what just happened. After what seemed like hours are replaying the scene in her head, noodle got the strength to open her eyes. Looking at the nicely lit lanterns from the ceiling she herd the sound of more cursing beside her. 'deep breath noodle, deeeep breath…' looking to the side, who else but Murdoc was using the foul language. But from the point of view, noodle saw him at a sideways angel. The chair was still on the floor, and the still shooken up noodle on top.

"It...It was a dream?" Noodle barely managed to chocked out, still taking deep breaths.

"Sounds more like a nigh'mare" Standing up, Murdoc looked down at the wide eyed noodle, still sitting on the fallen chair. Murdoc watched as Noodle shakily stood, only to sit down on the bed, and hold her head in her pale hands. "go on give teh info"murdoc secretly thinking 'better be a scary one or I'm gonna be piss-'

"I had a dream 2d was gay"

a small stream of silence filled there ears til murdoc fell to the floor laughing. Noodle just realized that she told murdoc that she had a dream of 2d, and also the fact that he was gay in it; something murdoc has been insulting 2d as suposidly being for years. the laughing never seemed to quiet down to the point of not being able to breathe. "IT TOOK YOU DIS LONG!" gasping, as trying to stop the pain in his funny rib.

"ITS NOT FUNNY!" noodle said while jolting up from her bed. damn the teen age years, there not worth all of this trouble! "it really did scare m-me!" cheeks being red then the red coats jackets.

wiping a tear from his eye, Murdoc finally settled down... for the most part. "Wa-wait, why would dat scare ya? I mean its not like you are in lu-" His draw stopped "YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON THE DULLARD!" and more laughter filled the walls. "oh boy I can' wait to tell r-"

"THIS WILL NEVER LEAVE THIS ROOM" but Murdoc was already getting out his cell phone. seeming to have memorized Russell's number. "NO!" trying to grab the razor phone from Murdoc's right hand, noodle failed noticing how short her arms were. Mr. Niccals had other plans, but using his left arm to push on noodles head, keeping her fingers inches from the device. Something his brother had, well... not necessarily taught him but more demonstrated on Murdoc himself. "Don't you dare!" Noodle almost being ready to kick him in the unmentionables for the second time that day.

"Yew know, I don' even hear you saying that you don' have a crush on him." Murdoc laughed as he continued to try and dial the number. Only 4 more digits to go, and noodles private life wouldn't be so much private as it is intended to be. With one final jump, the cell phone hit the floor, the back and battery falling away as well. Seemed to have happened in slow motion to both of them, well at least until Murdoc started to try to piece it back together as quickly as possible.

Noodle how ever with her sharper vision saw that the Sims card fell out as well, and quickly kick it under her bed, in hopes of privacy again. Then again if Murdoc took any chance, the soonest he could tell them he would. The question is, is how to make him shut up about it once and for all. Still scrambling for the pieces, noodle played along that she didn't want him to tell Russell, or et alone anyone! Then with a moment of silence, the ring tone went off " I was five and he was six, we rode on the horses made of sticks" both of them stared at the purple phone, slightly vibrating. And for what seems the first time ever, Murdoc was faster than Noodle "He wore black and I wore white he would always win the figh-"

"'ELLO?"

"….noodle?" the questioning voice of the drummer via satellite said.

"DON'T MURD-" Noodles mouth was covered by the tinted green hand of the bassist. Gross.

"Oi Russell, just the man I wanted to talk tew, yew know I learned something real interesting today" The heart beat of our poor axe princess was beating faster and faster.

"Not now Muds, I need to talk to noodle! Where is she- or better yet, why are you on her phone!" Murdoc looked down at the disgarded phone on the wooden floor.

"its, umm- charging-"

"-OW SHE BIT MEH! NOODLE YOU WASHABI SHIT LET GO!"

Russell pulled the phone away for a second, just to confirm that he was indeed awake and calling the right number. "um Murd-"

"GIVE THAT BACK RIGHT NOW!" Murdoc was yelling again, the cackle of the voice gave it away.

"Noodle?"

"OI LET GO OF THAT!" and the sound of glass breaking was herd.

Then it grew very quiet… Russell's big white eyes, wide in shock of what he just herd. Not even sure if talking would do anything, he just sat there with the phone to his ear, and a still whimpering 2d near his side.

"Moshi moshi Russell-chan! How are you doing?" a very cheerful sounded noodle asked

"Uh" still quiet speechless. "g-good- Noodle what happened just now?"

Slight giggling was herd from the other side "oh nothing, just had to put Murdoc in his place that's all, he was just-" and static was herd "and wanted to" bzzzzzzt "Bit his" burrrrrzzt "and the wind-" BUUUUUURZT "ran after th-" fzzzzzzzzzzzt "glass every where" and the conection finally cut off.

"did she just kill Murdoc?" Russell thought outloud, while closing the phone slowly. Of course, that triggered another problem.

"THERE GONNA KILL MEH!" and with that 2d was under the bed.

Again.

Outside of Kong the wind blew strong, but not really proud as a muddy bassist was in search of something important. Cursing to himself was he looked deeper and deeper in the mud below the broken window. "it has to be here some where" So far his jeans where stained beyond repair, and the black shirt was becoming heavier and heavier by the minute. The satanic private life ruin-ers mind went back to why he was out there in the first place.

"NOODLE YOU WASHABI SHIT LET GO!" Noodle had a good bite on the almost moldy hand, causing the bassist to drop the phone back onto the table. As noodle finally let go, she snatched the inverted cross from the basses neck causing the chain to snap. "GIVE THAT BACK RIGHT NOW!" Noodle now on top of her bed, making her almost feel dominance over the bassist. "OI LET GO OF THAT!"

"FINE I WILL!" and Noodle threw the chain out the unopened window. Causing the window to break, and the golden symbolic item went into the darkened sky. The glass went everywhere, while Murdoc went for a sprint to the outside of Kong.

Continuing to dig deeper and deeper, the golden item was finally found. Well, it wasn't really gold now, more of a brown. 'reminder to self, a. get a tub of polish, b. get back at noodle'

By the time 'tea time' had hit Kong studios, both noodle and Murdoc were both very starved, and questioning to dare leave there designated area. Murdoc's being the Winnie, while Noodles was her room of course. In the upper part of Kong, Noodle was figuring a plan on what to do as soon as she gets down there, so then she can get out of the war zone A.S.A.P.

She knew that eventually they would meet, but after several hours of meditations, it was clear that she (both of them) needed to apologize sooner or latter. Slipping into her night wear, which was mainly a spaghetti strap shirt with the logo of 'free Tibet' and shorts; (but just for the occasion of how cold it was, a robe was added with socks) Noodle headed down the hall.

Finally at the kitchen, with a flick of a switch, cockroaches fled behind the cupboards again. 'we really should get a cleaning lady'

The first thing grabbed, and what it seemed to be the most abused is the kettle pot. Looking at the mark still stating "Stu Pot's new girlfriend" there was a small add on "Sorry Noodle, he's taken" cheeks turning another color of red, the comment slowly found its way to the back of her mind. With the pot filled to the rim with water, it rested on the stove, heat turned to the max. Although it will take long to heat up, its better to have more boiling water, then not enough. With the free time, Noodle decided to wander the halls of Kong until the kettle would whistle for her to come back.

It seemed a bit to quiet, then again it was always like that in her home, well at least until the sound of strings hit her ears. Murdoc was practicing, something he put much effort into, and most likely one thing they looked eye to eye on.

Memories flashed to when, Murdoc would get so mad at 2d for the stupidest reasons, and beat him at any time, when practice time came, all was set aside for latter. For example when Cortez went missing for a week, Muds went crazy trying to find the bird, but when that time came, it seemed as if the devil's feathered pet never left.

Noodle stood right out side of the door, listening to the chords of "o green world" fingers almost twitching to play her own parts. Music was one thing her and Mr. Niccals had in common, and there was no way, a dispute would get in the way of that! Opening the door as casually as possible, Noodle was now in Kong studios place of peace.

Closing the door behind, the axe princess found her way to her guitar case, and settled down on the couch, quietly tuning it. "You're late" Murdoc stated eyes closed and fingers on strings, the Cuban heels taping slightly to the rhythm.

"Sorry" noodle bowed her head slightly, most likely not noticed by the bassist, but was automatic to her; it was a common thing to do in Japan. The strums quieted, as the four minute and thirty second song ended, mentally at least. "Do you have a idea on what song's we will do for the shows?" Noodle questioned, trying to start a decent conversation.

"Ehhh, ya know it all depends really" a slight mumbled escaped his greasy lips "Who's gonna be there?"

A slight giggle escaped from noodle "Everyone who is in this room" cracking a smile. Although it was a bad thing, it was still pretty funny, when slightly delusional.

"Wot? No de la soul? Bootie brown? Roots Manuva? Denis? Shaun?" Noodle shook her head sadly, smile faded quietly. "so its just yew and me then?"

"Looks like it"

"Dirty Harry?"

"Sure"

And they were off, playing the soon to be recorded music video that was decided to be in the desert. Even though Noodles guitar wasn't used much at all in this song, she used it to improvise for the keyboard, and maybe some beat too. Both of them clapping when needed, and before the rap part, lightly humming "ah ah ah ahh ahhhhh ah ahhh ah ah ahhh ahh ahhhh ahah haaaaaaaaaa~"

At the end, Noodle remember a slightly vital part to the song, and that's when 2d sings a strange tone in the tones. "I ou ow" was attempted, and was failed miserably. Perhaps it was only successful with the British accent.

"wot the fook was that?" a normal and red eye snapping open to the misunderstood lyrics.

Confused eyes behind purple bangs looked at the bassist "nani? aren't those the lyrics?"

"No no no, its" He coughed slightly "My eye, oh ow" then the puzzled look reassumed his face "init?"

As if on a TV sitcom with perfect timing, a loud whistling started echoing threw the halls, as a reminder to noodle that she was hungry.

"Would you like some tea?"

-  
Extremely sorry everyone, for the un acceptable delay, I had typed this up tonite, and hopes of forgiveness, and is my shortest chapter only being 8 pages long while my others were 12. I will try to do homework, and this more equally, promise!

Remember kids! T for trouble, M for Murdoc!

Thanks for the reviews, and I will see you next time!


End file.
